The Mentalist
by XxooNeko-ChanooxX
Summary: Kate has been working with Jane and the FBI since she was only 6. Her family was all murdered by Red John. What happens when a crime comes up she can't handle? Please read! It will make my 13 year old heart happy! Reviews also make me happy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so let me tell you a pretty little story. I am 13 years old and I LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOVE The Mentalist. The End.**

**Okay!**

**I've been having these dreams like over and over. So here's one :)**

**One more thing. I DO have a crush on Jane. I tried to make it a father-daughter thing but if my crush shows through the writing please know I don't mean for it to. I want it to be daddy and Kate.**

I wake up, put on my glasses, put on my ring, and look at my alarm clock. It's 3:29 a.m. My name is Kate. Both my parents and my brother were murdered by a serial killer named Red John. I'm 13 years old. They were murdered when I was 6. I laid in bed and waited, like I do every morning. Every morning. Wake up. Wait until 5:00 a.m. See his classic French car, a metal grey Citroën DS drive to the driveway. Go to work. Come home. I live alone. Even though it's illegal.

I get up and take a shower. I get dressed in a red jersey that he gave me, black skinny jeans, and my converse high tops. I look at the alarm clock now. 4:31. I hate eating breakfast. When I get into the car, he will have a carton of milk and a cookie. Only on Mondays. I sit and look at the floor. I look up and out the window. I wonder what he does in the morning. The same as me? Sits around until he has to pick me up? I look back at the alarm clock. 4:56. I get up, put my phone in my pocket, and walk down the stairs. I glance down at my watch. 4:58. I look out the window and see the metal grey Citroën DS drive to the driveway. I look down again and smile. 4:59. He's the only one that understands my anxiety issues. I grab my jacket I wear every day. Just a plain black jacket. I wait and count down the seconds. At 5:00, I walk outside. He smiles as he sees me come around the corner. This is Patrick Jane. He understands me. His wife and daughter were murdered by Red John. I walk around and get into the car. I look down to the cup holder. They're not there. I look up at him and he's smiling. I reach up and flick the side of his head.

"Where's my milk and cookie?" I asked. He has them. In his pocket.

"I thought you don't like breakfast in the morning," he smiles and takes them out of his pocket.

"Good morning. The water bill needs to be paid. My shower was cut short," I tell him. I practically live with him, but alone and in a different house. We drive to work. As usual I grab onto his arm. Everyone asks me why I do but I can't answer. I just do. When we get in, he stamps both of our cards. We walk to his "office" and I sit down on the couch. He goes and talks to Kimball, Wayne, and Grace. Then he comes back with a stack of papers. Here we go. He lays them all down in sections on the table. Suspects, location of body, anything they noticed about the body, etc. We look at all the papers in silence. At the same time we point to one of the suspects. We then put all the papers back and pretend we don't know who it is. That's how we play out each day. Lisbon walks in the room and announces our parts.

"Jane, you and I are going to investigate the scene. Kate, you, Cho, and Rigsby are going to work on interrogating suspect one. Her name is Savannah Ebon. Van Pelt, work here," she said. I know she doesn't like Grace, but that's rude.

"I think it would be better if I go with Jane and you. Kimball and Wayne are both...not workable with," I said. Jane holds onto my arm and looks at Lisbon.

"Whatever it's fine but you need to start to work on your own sometime. You can't keep on depending on Jane," she said like she knows everything. I bet she doesn't know I live alone. I get up and follow her and Jane to her car. I hate not sitting next to Jane in the car. He knows that and sits in the back with me. Lisbon is obviously mad about that, because she yells from the front seat. I put in my ear buds and she gets really mad. She's always bossing me around. Well she is my boss but in a different way. She bosses me around like I'm her little sister. I do admit I feel safe around her. Like she really is my big sister, but ide never tell her that. We drive up to the scene and my stomach flops. Something about this is making me sick. I usually go with Jane to crime scenes, but this one is different. It makes me feel weird. I hold Jane's hand and I can tell he's getting tense too. We get out of the car and walk to the body. It is downhill off the side of a freeway. The body is in a little clearing. They pull away the tarp that covers her and I freeze. Both I and Jane recognize it. The cutting styles. The toenails painted red with their own blood. Red John. I yell,"Teresa" with a Spanish accent because I could never say it normally. She glares at me while I let go of Jane's hand and hug her tight. She wraps her arms around me and shushes me. "Shhh, it's ok." We hear an air plane and look up. Red Johns smile was being drawn. I let go of Lisbon and look up. Tears are rolling down my cheek.

"Now. Call Grace right now. Give her a mission. Tell her to find all she can about the plane. NOW!" I scream at Lisbon. She glares at me, obviously mad I'm bossing her around, but does it anyways because she would even if I didn't tell her. Once she's off and calling Van Pelt, I turn to Jane.

"The one we pointed at couldn't be him. You know it. You do don't you? Tell me, I'm not a little girl!" he pulls me into a hug and says,"I know. You're smart to tell Lisbon to call her so we can talk. I know. I know. None of the suspects on the list are him. I'll call Wayne and tell him.". We are working on the biggest case of my life.

**Ok yeah whatever I had a dream that I worked with Jane (who I have a crush on) and Lisbon (who I hate cuz she's mean to Grace) (i know she's not mean to Van Pelt but she was in one ep and I was mad at her in that episode) (I do like Lisbon but in my dream I guess I didn't?) so yeah ;) I do support Jisbon though. Just saying.**

**One more thing. I had someone proof read my paper. A teacher. I have to say it now. JANE IS NO PEDOPHILE! HE IS NOT A COUGAR! I wrote this as a fatherly-daughterly thing. I swear! I have a crush on Cho too but that doesn't show (does** it?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey (: I wrote this on a loooong car ride...so I didn't have a rough draft or a dream to base it off of.**

Lisbon walks back to us.

"Kate, your job is to help us work our missions. Not to boss me around. If you do again I'm going to fire you and Jane. Got it?" _she is such a!_

"Actually, I think it would be better if Kate sat this one out," said Jane. I was surprised. Jane knows this is important to me. I don't object though. If Jane said I should, it's for the better. I look at Lisbon and she nods.

"You and Van Pelt can track down the plane. After you do, report back to the station and wait." Why does she hate Grace so much? Grace is really nice.

"Fine. Jane, here," I said as I handed him my ring. My mother and father had given me that ring for my birthday the year before they were murdered. I only took it off at night and in the shower. It was just a plain gold band. On the inside were everyone's names. My mother, father, brother, and mine. He looked down at the ring. I put it in his hand and told him, "Take my place in this. Do WHATEVER you can. Please." He takes the ring and holds it tight. "I will," he slips it on his pinky finger and it is just a little tight.

"I just called Van Pelt. She's on her way to pick you up," Lisbon said ignoring the whole scene that just happened. I look up and see her car pull to the side. I walk up without saying good bye.

"How was it? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"It's a Red John case. We are tracking the airplane that drew a face in the sky. I have a question," I ask trying to change the subject.

"Yes?" she said.

"Why don't you and Teresa get along?"

She coughed for a minute.

"We just aren't on the same...level."

"OK."

We pulled up to the airport. We quickly find who drew it and question her. Once we fill out all the information we can, we go back to the station. I lay down on the couch like Jane does. It makes it easier to think. Not just think, but to hear everything. Grace typing the wrong keys and then back spacing, Kimball and Wayne walking in and whispering to Grace.

"She asleep?" asked Kimball.

"Yea I think so," Grace answered. I hear plastic bags rustle. It smells good. McDonalds.

"Kaaaate? Kate, its Wayne. Wake uuuup, I got you lunch," he says like I'm a little kid. I look up at he ceiling and then at Wayne. He has a goofy grin on his face. I sit up and start to eat without saying anything. After my meal I throw away my trash and lay back down. Wayne is playing a game on his computer. Kimball is looking through papers on the crime. Grace is typing something but keeps on messing up. It's silent. I almost drift to sleep when I hear a voice right next to me.

"You're in my seat." I jump up and let out a yelp. I hold my hand to my heart to try to slow it down. Only Patrick Jane!

"I didn't even hear you come in! Where's Teresa?" I ask. He grins like it's a secret.

"I'm just a quiet person. She's in her office," he said and sits down on the couch.

"Thank you," I said as I get up and walk towards her office. I'm scared to talk to her. She scares me.

"Teresa?" I ask as I pop my head in. She glares up at me and says ,"Yes?"

"I understand I am no help to this mission, and I will only get in the way," I said choosing my words carefully, "So I thought it would be better if I just went home." Sitting at home alone for hours on end was not looking too exciting, but sitting here for hours would kill me.

"Sure. Do you need to call anyone to pick you up?" she asked. I tensed. "N-no. Jane usually drops me off. Is it ok if he does today too?" she looks at me again and takes off her glasses.

"Ok," is all she said. I walked out of her office and went to go ask Jane. He wasn't laying there on the couch anymore.

"Where's Jane?" I asked Kimball.

"Uhhh he said something about his car. I think he went to go get something," he replied.

"Thanks," I said, already halfway out the door. Stupid Jane. If he knew already, why did he make me go alone and ask her? I walk outside and find his car. He's sitting in the driver's seat with his signature grin. I get into the passenger's seat and flick him.

"You could've gone with me to ask." I said putting on the seat belt.

"Have you checked your pockets recently?" he asked, still grinning. I put both hands in both pockets at once. I found my ring, $20 with a sticky note that says pizza money, and my phone.

"You scare me sometimes," I said as I put everything back into my pockets. He grinned and we drove to my house. When we got there, he gave me the house key that was connected to his car key. It felt weird getting it that early. I walked to the front door and waved to him. I opened the front door and looked inside. I waited until I saw Jane drive around the corner before closing the door and standing on the porch. I locked the door and put the key in my pocket. I walked down the street to the pizza place. If I had pizza delivered, the pizza guy would ask about my parents. I wonder if I should just have it delivered as I walk in the restaurant. There weren't a lot of people. It was too early for dinner and late for lunch. I waited in line for about 10 minutes and then ordered a medium cheese pizza. $25. Jane didn't give me enough money. Stupid Jane. I pulled out my personal savings. I paid for it with my money and pocketed Jane's.

Stupid me, I realized as I walked outside. I was going to walk all the way home with a pizza? I called a taxi. I paid for the taxi with Jane's money. When I got home, the door was open.

I put down the pizza and opened my phone. I dialed Jane's number but didn't hit call. I slowly walked to the doorway. I was silent and waited for a sound inside. When I was certain no one was in the house, I stepped inside

. It was a wreck. The dining room that had been left untouched since I was 6 was broken and toppled. I quickly ran up to my parent's room. It was completely empty. All the things that I never touched were gone. I looked onto the green wall. Two red smiley faces looked back at me. If he was going to raid my house, he could've thrown some paint over that. Anger rose as I looked around the rest of my house. My ring, I thought as I looked at my hand. I remembered about Jane. I took it out of my pocket and put it on.

What did they want? I searched the house again before I went down to the basement. It was completely in tact. How stupid. The thing they've been searching for is right underneath the floorboard. I go over to the floorboards on the right side of the room. My heart stops when I see that they are gone. I look for the safe that was underneath them. It's gone.

I run outside and call Jane. I tell him everything and in an hour everyone is at my house. What are we going to say to the police about me being alone? I look over to Jane and he looks calm. I'm sure he has it all planned out. No one asks though. Do they already know? Is it just not important enough to ask? Everyone offers for me to stay the night with them. I say no to everyone except Jane. None of the police ask me questions, so we head to his house.

"I'm scared," I say once we are in the car.

"Whoever did it was looking for something. My guess is money, jewels, anything valuable. Can you think of anything they might want?" this was it. I could either lie to Jane, or tell him. He'll find out eventually I thought as I said, "The safe that was in the basement. It was under the floor boards. They also took everything that was in my parents' room. I was only gone for 20 or 30 minutes," I said hoping he wouldn't ask what was in the safe. He didn't. He didn't say anything. When we got to his house, I wasn't surprised that it looked like a magazine. I lay down on the couch. No dinner. I thought about everything. My fingers traced over the band. I fell asleep like that.

I woke up and looked around. Jane was asleep on the chair. He was wearing his suit and his shoes were still on. I went and stood by him. I put my head next to his to see what he fell asleep doing, but I didn't see anything interesting. I slowly started to take off his jacket. After getting it off, I took off his vest. I took off his shoes and put them in his room.

His room was pretty bland. I came out and looked at him. I've never seen him asleep before. He looked calm, peaceful. It was kind of chilly. I went into the hallway and looked into the closet. I found two blankets. One was way fluffy and black and the other was red and coarse. I went back to the living room and put the black one around Jane. I turned around to lay down when I heard him say, "Thanks but I would prefer the red one." I turned back around.

"You could've told me!" I said balling up the red blanket and throwing it at him. He grinned and caught it. He tossed me the black one and said, "You didn't have to do any of that." I ignore him and fall asleep on the couch. He stays on the chair.

**Haha ok. Yeah there was a little (lot) of Kate x Jane at the end but I want it to be father daughter love not cougar love *shudders* sorry**


End file.
